deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus Rex vs Ultimasaurus
Description Hybrid duels! These two genetically-engineered behemoths duke it out to see who is superior. Will Ultimasaurus live up to its name? Or will Indominus prove to be the Untamable King ? Interlude Neo: Ever since genetic studying was placed into consideration, the prospect of creating hybrid species came into thought. Char: And here we have what could happen if we go wild with our imaginations (which will kill us all.) Neo: Indominus Rex, the "Fierce or Untamable King," Char: and Ultimasaurus, the combination of all the worst parts of the most recognizable dinos, and "Ultimate Lizard." Neo: To make this match fair, we will give Ultimasaurus attacks as it has only appeared in the Jurassic Park Toy Line. Char: He's Neo and I'm Char. Neo: And it's our job to find out their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. A Death Battle. Indominus Rex 'Warning: Spoilers for Jurassic World inbound. If you have not seen Jurassic World, refrain from reading this immediately.' Neo: In 2015, Jurassic World was experiencing a decline in profits. So they turned to geneticist Dr. Henry Wu to create a new attraction for the park. Char: Which is completely stupid! Who DOESN'T want to see T-Rexes hunting their victims and Raptors that have doglike instructions?! But uh, anyway, some stupid "Mixing DNA does things" Phlebotinum and bam! Indominus. Dr; Henry Wu: Oh, Indominus Wasn't bred. She was designed. Char: WTF?! Has Jurassic Park 1 taught you NOTHING WU?! Gah, anyway, this uh.....lovely lady then escaped her pen via tricking them into thinking she did escape, like an albino-squidguana Bill Cipher. Then she murdered whatever she could. Hell, even a giant Diplodocus wasn't a match for her! Owen Grady: She's killing for sport. Char: Oh, gee, that doesn't sound familiar.... Hey Indo, Jurassic Park called, they want their thrill-killing Raptor Leader back. Oh wait... Owen: She's part Raptor. Char: They must have had a shit-ton of phlebotinum at the lab then. Neo: Indominus is a crafty creature to say the least. She's able to manipulate her victims into her favor such as communicating with the raptors, which were extremely loyal and making them turn against Owen, deceiving the people in the pen for an ambush, and remembering where her tracking implant is before ripping it out forcefully. The cuttlefish and frog DNA may have giving her increased regeneration as she grew out in a matter of minutes what takes months for ordinary large-bodied creatures to recover from. Char: Hell, she's strong enough to crush Gyrospheres designed to withstand Apatosaurus stomps with minimal effort and smash buildings! Damn, that's strong. I mean, it takes 20 tons of force just to bend an average 1x1 steel bar! ' Neo: To break steel requires 600,000 newtons of force, at the very minimum. But, as powerful as she may be, she does have her weaknesses. When fighting Rexy and Blue, she failed to notice the Mosasaurus lunging at her until it was too late, as well as the fact that her apparent overconfidence makes her oversee some flaws. When Blue decided to fight Indominus, she tried communicating only to fail, and was promptly attacked. '''Char: Hold on a sec. If ya look closely, those are either gills or bands made by fat on her neck. If they were gills, shouldn't she have survived being dragged? ' Neo: Well, her neck was broken by the bite....... '''Char:.... O....K then. But she's still a mean killing machine. Indominus breaks into the Aviary and scares the Pterosaurs inside. Ultimasaurus 'NOTE: This is going by assumption, as Ultimasaurus is a toy figurine. Information will not be 100% accurate, this is simply conjecture.' Char: Ooooooohhhhh boy, here's another hybrid. What's he gonna be, the big bad of Jurassic World 2? Neo: Actually Char.... This was released before Indominus. This was from the Chaos Effect toy line. Char: Uh..... OK then. Wait, if he's a toy, how would we have to make him combat-ready? ' Neo: Let's combine the strengths of his components..... '''Char: Well, that works. ' Neo: By logistics, Ultimasaurus mixes the most dangerous components of the most famous dinosaurs. 'Char: Yeah, he's a Tyrannosaur-Ceratopsian-Stegosaur-Ankylo-raptor mix, and you can see all of that. ' *A 20-second sequence of Char ponting out all the dinosaur components on Ultimasaurus happens.* 'Char: Soo, he's got a Triceratops' horns and frill, a T-rex's body and head, a Raptor's death-claws and arms, a mix of a Stegosaur's thagomizer and an Ankylosaur tail club, which makes a deadly mace, and ol' Ankylo's armor. Pretty fierce, if I say so. ' Neo: Ultimasaurus was meant to be the ultimate dino, hence the name "Ultimate lizard," but proved to be.... unpredictable. '''Char: So basically he ran wild and killed everything in sight. Neo: In layman's terms, yes. Char: Well, we couldn't find any clips and we don't know his weaknesses, but as far as I can guess, his underbelly looks pretty vulnerable. That and his Indo-grade (I presume) viciousness mighty be a bad thing. But whatever you do, avoid at all costs. Pre-DB Neo: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Char: It's time for a Death Battle! Isla Nublar, 9:00 PM Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P-xo_mYD-4 Midnight Orchestra As the moonlight glimmered on Isla Nublar, all serenity was broken by a roar. The moonlight revealed her pale white skin, and vicious claws gleamed, visible to the eye. This was Indominus Rex, the Untamable King (Or queen in this instance.) Then another roar was heard, interrupting Indominus's train of thought whilehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqgW-2orQQg a record scratch plays in Indominus's head. ???: Skrrrooaaaagh! Indominus turned her head to the source of the sound, intrigued at the prospect of another victim. She then looked at the source of the noise. Ebony horns, a red head identifiable as a Tyrannosaur with a Triceratops' frill, a Velociraptor's claws and arms, and Ankylosaur armor, as well as a mix of a Stegosaurus's thagomizer and Ankylosaurus's tail hammer, creating a mace at the end of his tail. This was the Unpredictable hybrid himself, Ultimasaurus. The two eyed each other, scowling and roaring. Finally, seeing that neither will back off, the Ultimasaurus charged. The Indominus sidestepped and roared back. The fight was on. Fight! Cue Death Egg Robot- Sonic Generations Indominus tried to bite Ultimasaurus, only for her teeth to meet spiked armor. While indominus bled from her mouth, Ultimasaurus slashed at her with long and sharp claws. Indo: Graaauh! (You'll pay for that!) Indominus promptly headbutted Ultimasaurus in the jaw, knocking out several teeth and promptly went to do a full assault- only to be struck by the tail-mace attached to Ultimasaurus's tail. While Indominus growled in pain, Ultimasaurus then did an upward-facing headbutt, puncturing some parts of her body. Indominus then snapped at Ultimasaurus's head, drawing blood and leaving scars on Ultimasaurus's frill. Ultimasaurus turned his head around tossing Indominus into a wall, which shattered o impact. Indomunus ran and slashed at Ultimasaurus's belly , causing him to bleed heavily and growl in pain. Both genetically-engineered behemoths glared at each other with hate-filled eyes and bloody bodies. They realized with their raptor knowledge that each of them were weakened by the fight. This will end it all. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqgW-2orQQg King Dynal Theme- Fossil Fighters Indominus ran at Ultimasaurus while camouflaged, ready to eviscerate the Ultimate Lizard with her claws, only to be met with sharp armor and a mace slam as Ultimasuarus turned in her direction with his smell directing him in her direction.. While Indominus bled, Ultimasaurus took the opportunity to slam Indominus with his tail-maces twice, breaking her ribs and legs. Finally, he grabbed Indominus's head in his jaws... RRRRRRIIIP! And Promptly tore it off. K.O! Conclusion Ultimasaurus feasts on Indominus's remains. Neo: While both hybrids were immensely powerful, Ultimasaurus had his key advantages. Char: Not only did he have Raptor and Rex knowledge, he has Ankylosaur armor and tail-hammer, Triceratops horns, and a Stegosaur thagomizer. Hell, he's mixed all the strengths of his components into one! And unlike Indominus, Ultimasaurus was far more unpredictable. Neo: While Indominus was a crafty creature not to say the least, she suffers from poor forethought when it comes to dinosaur enemies. Char: When Blue turned on her, it caught her off-guard and allowed all three dinosaurs to kill her. In the end, Indominus was In-dominated. Neo: *Sotto voice* we should put you on restraints... *Ahem* The winner is Ultimasaurus. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Who were you rooting for? Indominus Ultimasaurus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Jurassic World vs Jurassic Park' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Hellfire King Char Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles